Temporal
by CrossMyPalmForLuck
Summary: Cuando acabas de huir de casa y te ataca un monstruo, lo primero que piensas es que te has vuelto loco. O al menos eso es lo que le ronda la cabeza a Lily Malone. Y cuando un chico la lleva a un campamento de héroes griegos, su vida dará un cambio inesperado y se volverá mucho más interesante... aunque también más peligrosa.


Me aparté el pelo de la cara con un ademán impaciente, resoplando. La lluvia caía sin cesar en Nueva York, y no podía salir del portal en el que me había guarecido sin empaparme entera.

"Bonito día has escogido para fugarte, Lily" me dije a mí misma, colocando mejor la mochila negra donde guardaba mis escasas pertenencias "Bonito día".

Y mi humor no era mucho mejor que el tiempo. ¿Y es que cómo iba a serlo? No podía decirse que mi padre y yo tuviésemos una preciosa relación paternofilial basada en el cariño y el respeto mutuo. Él me ignoraba cuanto podía y prácticamente sólo me dirigía la palabra para criticar mis notas o la forma en que me vestía; y yo, por otro lado, no podía evitar estallar cuando se me ponía en plan adulto responsable. ¡Ah, por favor!  
-¡Pero es que no puede salirme nada a derechas! –exclamé exasperada, justo cuando sonaba un trueno. Ya estamos.

Me pasaban cosas del estilo constantemente. Cuando estaba contenta, brillaba el sol, cantaban los pajaritos, y todas esas cosas. En cambio, cuando estaba triste, llovía, y cuando estaba de mal humor, tronaba, granizaba o incluso nevaba. Tenía que ser todo un espectáculo oírme llorar de pequeña mientras el clima se volvía loco, ¿verdad? Eh, al menos eso me aseguraba el porvenir. Sólo tenía que prestar atención a mi estado de ánimo para saber qué tiempo iba a hacer, ¡la perfecta chica del tiempo! Excepto por el hecho de que en las televisiones parecen tener predilección por las chicas de grandes pechonalidades y escasas entendederas, y yo de pecho, lo que se dice de pecho, no andaba muy sobrada que digamos.  
Comencé a juguetear con mi pulsera de bolas de colores, distraídamente. Quizá si pensaba en otra cosa dejaría de llover, o al menos eso esperaba.

-¡Eh, niña, que ése es mi sitio! –dijo una voz rasposa a mi lado, y me giré para ver a un hombre desaliñado, claramente un vagabundo, que me miraba con ojos velados.

-Esto no es de nadie, es un portal –mascullé, pues no estaba de humor para hacer caso a nadie

-¿No estarás intentando plantarle cara al viejo Mitch, no, mocosa? –el tipo frunció el ceño y se sorbió los mocos ruidosamente. Aj, qué asco.

-¡Sólo le estoy diciendo que este sitio no es de nadie! –exclamé, comenzando a cabrearme.

-¿Pero tú quién te has creído, chica? ¡Ser mestiza no va a servirte de mucho contra mí! –se estaba acercando cada vez más. Yo procuraba no achantarme, pero había algo en él que no me daba buena espina, y no era sólo su aspecto ni sus malas pulgas. Había algo raro en él. Algo… _sobrenatural_. Además, ¿a qué venía lo de mestiza? Que yo supiera, prácticamente todo el mundo en Estados Unidos era mestizo de algo. ¡Ni que fuera para tanto!

Iba a replicarle, pero no me dio tiempo. De pronto encorvó la espalda, con un brillo malévolo en sus ojillos, y se puso a cuatro patas, comenzando a… ¿transformarse? ¡Sí, se estaba convirtiendo en algo raro! En una especie de cabra… ¡una cabra con cabeza de león y culo de dragón!

-Pe-pero… pero… ¿¡pero qué demonios es esto!? –grité con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones

-¡Trátame con respeto, niña! –su voz sonaba rara, distorsionada. Como si estuviese hablando por la megafonía obsoleta de algún supermercado- ¡Soy una quimera, uno de los más poderosos monstruos que una vez asolaron Grecia! ¡Y voy a acabar contigo como si me estuviese comiendo un hueso de goma!

¿Una quimera? ¿Pero qué demonios era aquello? Seguro que todo esto era una alucinación. Sí, debía ser eso. Quizá me había resbalado por la lluvia y me había dado un golpe en la cabeza, y ahora estaba tirada en la calle mientras los transeúntes me miraban con cara rara y se apartaban de mi camino. Puede no parecer algo muy agradable, pero sin duda era mejor que pensar que me atacaba un monstruo mitológico. Eso ya rozaba la locura.  
Aunque la verdad es que no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en si estaba loca o sólo alucinando, pues la cosa aquella se abalanzó sobre mí con una velocidad increíble.

Tuve el tiempo justo para apartarme de su camino antes de que me aplastase con su cola de dragón. De pequeña era bastante aficionada a la mitología griega, pero ya no recordaba apenas nada.  
"Piensa, Lily, piensa" traté de concentrarme, lo cual era un poco difícil de compaginar con huir despavorida "¿Qué hacen las quimeras? ¿Muerden? Bueno, eso es obvio. ¿Son venenosas? ¿Lanzan llamas?"  
No me hizo falta pensarlo mucho, pues de pronto la quimera abrió la boca y una tremenda ráfaga de llamas recorrió el estrecho callejón en dirección a mí.  
Me escondí tras los cubos de basura, tratando de guarecerme de ellas. El calor aumentaba, y ya comenzaba a pensar que no lo contaría, cuando el monstruo dejó escapar un grito totalmente inhumano, y las llamas cesaron.

Traté de calmarme y me aventuré a mirar por encima del cubo, sin asomarme mucho por si acaso. El monstruo había desaparecido, y en su lugar había un chico moreno que sostenía una espada ensangrentada.  
El chico alzó la cabeza y se me quedó mirando, frunciendo un poco el ceño. Ay madre. ¡A ver si éste también me iba a querer hacer churrasco!

-¿Estás bien, chica? –me preguntó, acercándose a mí. Yo me puse en pie, ya que, si tenía que salir corriendo, así sería más fácil.

-E-eso creo –asentí levemente -¿Qué… era eso? ¿A dónde ha ido? ¿Estoy alucinando?

-No, no alucinas –me respondió, con una leve sonrisa divertida –Eso era una quimera, y ahora está muerta. Ahora sólo nos queda averiguar una cosa, aunque creo que está bastante clara.

-¿Qué cosa?

-El porqué de que quisiera matarte.

_¡Gracias a todos por leer! Éste es mi primer fic de Percy Jackson, o bueno, más bien, el primero que me animo a subir. ¡Por favor, lean y comenten!_


End file.
